Silver The Guide
by SilverPhantom88
Summary: Sonic gets stuck in a game. That includes everyone else, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, and even others like Shadow, Omega, Rouge, even Dr. Eggman they get trapped into this game making sonic having to rescue them in order for them to continue on as a team to beat this game. Also who is this silver hedgehog that gives Sonic his missions, he certainly isn't from this game.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic gets stuck in a game. That includes everyone else, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, and even others like Shadow, Omega, Rouge, even Dr. Eggman they get trapped into this game making sonic having to rescue them in order for them to continue on as a team to beat this game. Also who is this silver hedgehog that gives Sonic his missions, he certainly isn't from this game, but the outside world. (Sonic X characters)

Silver, a hedgehog from the future, he knows everything about the past. Everything is in ruins because of what happened in the past. Being a time travelling hedgehog he knew he could stop the past. But he waits until he was old enough before travelling into the past. Everyone is gone in the future, he looked back at the ruined future with no life before teleporting away.

Sonic POV

Running at the speed of sound! A blue blur came by, suddenly it started raining. The blue blur stopped, revealing the blur was actually a hedgehog. The hedgehog looked at the sky, wondering what was going on before running back to somewhere. That place was his best friend Tails, where his workshop was. The orange foxed came over to the hedgehog, expecting him to come, "Sonic! Where were you? We were looking for you" Sonic gazed at him, "you were?" A cream colored rabbit with a pink hedgehog and a Chao out of the workshop and greeted Sonic.

A Red Echidna was standing at the door, arms crossed, with a frown on his face, "Sonic" he growled, "this is not the time to be giddy alright, Something bad is going to happen, the Master Emerald even went all crazy of what's going to happen." Everyone gulped.

A flash a lightning and thunder boomed, surprising everyone. An evil laugh came out of nowhere, well this laugh was way more different then how Dr. Eggman does it. Every great creature on this planet shall be ruled by me, DR. NEGA!"

A flash of light appeared, absorbing everyone with it.

"Uhh" Sonic grumbled as he woke up, finding himself in this place that had green hills over it. It looked almost like Green Hill except different.

"Welcome" a mysterious silver hedgehog appeared, "I am Silver, Silver the Hedgehog" He took out his hand so he could help the blue hedgehog up, "Nice to meet you" I grabbed his hands and he pulled me out, "Umm" I asked, "Do you happen to know where I am"

The Silver hedgehog nodded, "This is the game zone, let me explain currently you are stuck in this game where you have to find all your friends and team up to defeat the creator of this game" he gazed at me a bit more seriously, "for if you shall lose in this game even once, you will be stuck here forever, got it?" I looked at him surprised, "Stuck here, FOREVER!"

"I will give you quest that will eventually lead you to your friends, I will tell you when you have found them all." The silver hedgehog gazed toward the field pointing at the left side making me look towards the left on my side. "Your first mission is to complete this level, beware of monsters that spawn in this forest, if you need help fighting it, I will give you some tips. You will reach a town eventually and that shall complete your mission" I nodded towards this hedgehog before running off.

Somehow this hedgehog was everywhere. Did he have a shortcut or something, I had no time to think about that though, I was attacked by a so called monster. It was like a mud creature or something, I really wasn't sure. "Hey Silver" I stated, "Do you possibly have any tips to help me not get dirty while fighting this monster." He replied, "don't worry you won't get dirty at all, an remember there is a bar of health and MP, don't forget to check it, it's a new feature to you since this is a game and all."

I looked at the bar I had one beside me that read Sonic level 1, HP 500, MP 200. I looked at the monster I was facing, he had a bar that read Mud Monster level 1 HP 100 MP 50. I was amazed, I was the same level as that monster yet our HP and MP are completely different. Silver shouted, "DON'T FORGET TO LEVEL UP, DEFEAT MANY MONSTERS AS YOU CAN!"

I attacked the Mud Monster with a homing attack twice, and then it was defeated and disappeared. A screen popped up to me "Congratulation you have gotten a mud ball" I clicked ok before another screen appeared, "Congratulation you have leveled up. You are now level two, HP 800 MP 350 stats are maxed out." "Congratulation" commented Silver, "you should grind all the mud monsters on your way, Mud Ball can be crafted into Earth Ball eventually, once you get 4 of them."

I smiled, "That's awesome, I've played some video games before, and I do love playing them, I think I know what the concept of the game is." I grinded and grinded, I eventually game across some potions the monster dropped that healing potions that heal 50 HP or 30 MP. I finally reached to the town.

The town was very small, had a small amount of people too. But all the people were just standing there stiff I said hello to one of them but they were still stiff and didn't even reply. Silver explain to me, "You have to go up to them and press the talk button." I went up to this villager and press this talk button screen that appeared in front of me. The villager suddenly started talking, "Welcome to our town" the villager stopped talking and returned to his normal position. "Is that all" I asked to Silver, He sighed, "unfortunately yes." I walked up a few spaces before a you girl appeared in front of me, "Mister, did you see a little fox that was attack by level 10 goblins over there, straight ahead!" She said before turning into a stiff position. "Wait a little fox that has to be Tails"

I ran straight ahead before meeting up with Tails who were surrounded by 8 goblins. I was level 12 the so I ran right into the fight to help my buddy who was level 8. "Sonic!" he cried gleefully, "thank goodness you're here, I can help you defeat all these monsters" The battle was over amazingly quickly.

"So" Tails panted, "do you happen to know where we are?" I replied," sorry buddy, the only thing I know is that we are in a game, and we must find everyone else, and defeat the creator of this game before we could escape. Apparently, we can't lose either." He looked at me, "where did you learn all of that." "Oh" I said, "Silver" Silver came out and smiled at the fox, "hey" he said, "my name is Silver as Sonic has said before, I am your guide, and I hope that I can make your journey as safe as possible." I looked at him, he was different from all those villagers, if I do need help or anything he'll help me before I could even ask. I still don't know if I should trust him but seriously, why not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silvers POV

I notice that Tails seems to be suspicious of me while Sonic doesn't even care. I ignore it, I'm more focused on getting the next teammate, Knuckles.

Sonic POV  
>Silver turned to me, and told me, "The next mission I will give you will also reward you a friend.<br>I smiled, "so what are we waiting for tell, me the mission."

Tails leaned in a bit to see what this silver hedgehog has to say.  
>"You must reach underground of this town, ask some villagers, they may lead you to where you are looking for." I nodded like I did last time, and zoomed off.<p>

I asked around and it seems to lead me to this statue that is in the middle of the town. A statue of a miner, I went up to it, and suddenly the statue started moving. Making a underground cave, I jumped into it with Tails and Silver to follow me.

I spotted Knuckles, he growled towards me, "Sonic where were you! Do you happen to know where you are?" I sighed, another explanation, "Currently" I explained to him, "all I know is that we are stuck in a game world, where we must find everyone else that could possibly be trapped in this world and team up, to defeat the creator of this game"

"and ho-" he was cut off by Silver, "please" he huffed, "let's just go on to the next mission, so you can get everyone else" I turned around to Silver, "I also agree, no questions asked, let's get everyone else."

Knuckles exclaimed, "Everyone else is going to ask the same question." Tails decided to talk after that silent treatment he's been giving us, "I agree, it's going to be a long explanation for each of them too." Silver sighed, "I can contact them, giving them a note that says that they are trapped in a game world and must find everyone else to defeat the creator of this game."

Tails asked Silver, "wait you can contact them! Why is that?" Silver looked at Tails, "I'm a guide, however not just for Sonic but for everyone else. However I could only be at one place at a time."

Tails looked confused, "but aren't you part of this game, shouldn't there be many others of you." Silver sighed, "Sorry, can't tell you. You have to learn the truth for yourselves as you go on, so I really can't answer the rest of your questions.''

Tails opened his mouth to say something, but whatever Tails was going to say Silver ignored it. He swiped the air, a screen appeared and he pressed on the menu, then he noticed us and turned around so we couldn't see. He started what it seems like typing in the screen. He turned his head to us, ''sorry, I don't like people seeing me typing.'' A few seconds later the screen disappeared and he turned to us to us. ''sorry, well now let's start the next mission, however the reward will not be a teammate''

''first you want us to find everyone, now you want us to do missions of who knows if it will help us or not.'' mumbled Knuckles. Silver ignored him and sent us a mission. Tail read, ''defeat the dragon that lives on top of the volcano.'' All of us turned immediately to the volcano. It was surrounded by monsters. I started running, ''hey, what are you waiting for'' Tails and Knuckles followed. But Silver never followed, he just disappeared.

Shadow POV

I arrived at this strange world. I have no idea how I got here. The only thing I know about this world is from the strange message that was sent suddenly.

Suddenly came a flash then a white furred hedgehog came out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Btw my shift key doesn't work anymore, so I may be missing a few details. I don't do any pairings, I hate pairings usually. And should I add some comedy, well I'll try. I should get silver more into character shouldn't I? _

Shadow POV

The first thing that came to mind is, just who is hedgehog is. The only other hedgehog I have seen was Sonic. I guess it's a different world after all so there will be plenty of other surprises. ''who are you'' I blurted out. The white hedgehog gave me a smile, a smile that you couldn't tell what it's for. '' I am Silver the hedgehog, I assume you are Shadow.

That surprised me by a lot. I asked with a hoarse voice, ''How do you know my name.'' Silver panicked a little, ''maybe I shouldn't act like a know it all'' I gave him an icy glare, ''huh''

''Well'' Silver began to change the subject, ''you should try to meet up with your friends, you need to meet up and make a team.'' I answered, ''I don't team up with anyone'' The white hedgehog sighed, ''please? You'll at least work together with your old team, you know, Team Dark? Besides you will have to work together with Sonic and the others in order to escape this place'' I gave him another glare, ''tell me how you know all of that'' Silver panicked a little'' well you know, it's best not to share where you get information''

''well it's not really my business to get under other people's noses, unlike some certain sneaky bat.'' I said. Silver sighed of relief, he was hiding something, but really doesn't want other people to know.

The white hedgehog continued, ''Think of me as an NPC, you could say my job here is to guide you, I'll give you a mission, it's best to meet up with others before you do some other missions, after all, you need the help of others to cover the things you can't do.'' A screen popped up like the ones I had before, it told me what to do in this mission. Silver added, ''oh and I can also give you some advice on some things, after all I am a guide and I know a lot more of this world then you do.''

I didn't practically care of what he knows that much anymore. If he wants to keep everything a secret then he can. And these missions he gave me are all I can do right now. There really is nothing else to do. The hedgehog suddenly gave me a bit of advice, he explained, ''well I have to go so I can't really give you advice while you're travelling, of course I will come back once you complete your mission.'' I just nodded and left to complete the mission. The silver hedgehog soon disappeared just like that.

Sonic POV

After going through the mission, while grinding the dungeon, we finally were able to reach to the end. It was time to see who the other teammate we will find would be. A royal fancy looking door was ahead of us, I reached for the door, interrupting me was Silver. Tails said, ''look who finally came, just where were you'' Silver just shrugged it off, ''well it's not like it matters right, right now we have to get your teammate beyond this door.''

Tails just huffed away, disappointed. I continued opening the door, a huge dragon flew up, the next thing we realized was that we were in a place, rock island were floating, and deep down was just lava… a lot of lava. It wasn't long before the rock island we were on started moving and shaking a bit. Knuckles shouted trying to gain his balance, ''Just where are we.'' ''Is this a trap'' yelled Tails also trying to gain balance.

Silver floated in front of us covered in a turquoise color, ''this is your first boss fight, don't worry, I don't think it will be too hard. However it's not as easy as the other monsters you thought.'' He explained to us. Silver then teleported somewhere, we could still hear his voice though, probably telepathy. Silver said, ''Aim for the jewel on top of the head, be careful when he starts charging, it's best to guard if he does charge, be careful.''

We followed Silvers advice, we were able to deplete his health by half a few minutes later, and however it wasn't easy. It certainly took longer than the other monsters we fought, Right when we depleted his health by half he started to charge, we blocked right after. A huge wave of energy waved pass us, it was a good thing we blocked since whatever that energy was it didn't affect us when we blocked.

It took a while, we blocked whenever this dragon charged but we finally were able to land the final blow. ''phew'' I started stretching, ''that took a while.'' Tails was trying to catch his breath, ''are boss battles always going to be this hard'' Knuckles were doing his usually fast arm circles, ''Oh come on Tails, it wasn't that hard.'' Silver teleported in front of us, ''good job guys, that island with a cave, it seems that the dragon was originally dwelling there, why don't you head over there''

I jumped from island to island, I headed into the cave and then, there was…


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic POV

I jumped from island to island, I headed into the cave and then, there was…

A pink hedgehog, I knew what was going to happen, ''Sonic!'' oh great, it's Amy.

Amy ran up to me, and tried to hug me, I jumped back to dodge her, ''whoa there Amy, before you do anything, why were you stuck here.'' Amy answered, ''well there was this tuff looking dragon, and I knew that you will come and save me Sonic.''

''um ok Amy..." I went silent for a moment there, trying to think what I should say next, "Anyways, Amy we got to get out of here and meet up with the group." I ran and jumped out of the cave, Amy ran to catch up, "hey wait up Sonic."...

After all of that adventuring, we went to a town and stayed at an inn, the inns are free you know. And we each get our own room, I don't know why but even Silver has his own room.

"Hey" Tails voice came right outside my room's door. I opened the door for him and there standing was Knuckles and Tails. I scratched my head, "hey you guys, so what's up?"

Knuckles were the one who spoke, "we are going to do some undercover investigation on that Silver guy, you in?" I smiled, "of course I'm in, it sounds... exciting? Wait what!"

Tails continued the conversation, "we don't know much of that Silver guy, to be honest it still doesn't feel right somehow, you know... How he claimed to be this NPC thing but he just doesn't feel like part of this world." Tails sighed, "what I'm saying is that Silver feels like he could be part of like, our world..."

That got me a bit interested, "alright, I'll come and help you guys, just tell me what to do." Tails reviewed his plan to us, and it's a good thing that Amy wasn't part of this plan.

Silver POV (yay)

I stayed up in my room at the inn at night investigating this world, I want to save my world that's in the future, but there are just some things even I don't get. And I mean a lot of things. In order to fasten things up I went to Shadow and got him to start gathering up the team, after all he is similar to Sonic. However he is like an opposite of Sonic too.

Sonic POV (well that was quick)

We tried to sneak through a pipe, except me, I don't like close spaces. All I did was distract him, ''hey Silver'' I got his attention, ''ya Sonic?'' I had to think of something quick, Tails told me some things to make a conversation about, but still… I thought for a bit then just said something, ''so uh, how's the weather today for you Silver?'' I really regret saying that, it wasn't the best conversation I could have did. ''oh'' Silver replied, ''umm, it's been good… So Sonic what are you here for?''

I was afraid of that, but I knew he would eventually ask me, I thought of something quick again, '' I was wondering what you are doing here in your room, well I just want to chat with you actually'' Silver just replied, ''oh cool, I wasn't really doing anything, I'm just an NPC, just some computer stuff, well so what do you want to talk about?''

''ok, so have you met anyone else other than us?'' Silver replied, ''what do you think, I'm an NPC, so I don't know?''

''ok'' I said, ''so can you fight or something''

''well'' Silver assured, ''of course I can fight of course, I'm an NPC guide, I'm not useless''

''so what can you do?'' I asked

Silver explained, ''well I'm sure you have noticed but I have physic powers.''

I just continuing on asking, ''what kind of physic powers?''

Silver explained once again, ''well I'm best at telekinesis, I can't really do telepathy because I never really tried to practice it, I can give people headaches at best…''

I got hold of Silver's attention, I just hope Tail's don't get noticed…

Later… ''ok Silver, I think I should go back now, bye'' I ran off before he even said bye. Well it's not like it matters that much.

I went to Tails room, ''so? Did you get much information, I actually got some information myself. Not much though.'' Tails commented, ''well that's cool, he didn't have much in his room, it was there before. The only thing was the computer, he was researching some stuff. I'll look up on it''

''so'' I asked, ''what kind of things were he researching?'' Tails answered, ''disaster of 2006'' Knuckled blurted, ''what! 2006 is this year!''

Tails sighed, ''I know, and that's why I'm trying to find out what he's researching about.''

I replied, ''I see, well I'll go out and get some fresh air'' Knuckles also said, ''well I'll just stay here and rest.''

It was such a long time since I last had just a nice old plain run, the wind on my face was always the greatest, no worries, just running…

Silver POV

I've been researching but I still don't know much about the incident. I sighed, this is useless, and I'll just go outside and get some fresh air. I came out of my room, it feels great not to be crammed up inside.

I walked outside and breathed a huge huff of fresh air, this is what I need to get, I'll think of a plan outside. Sigh…

I close my eyes. This time, I won't let everything end so easily…

I will stop the end. I smiled of determination, this world is beautiful, and I won't let it go away. I will stop the end!

Shadow POV

I completed mission after mission, and one mission in the mist of it helped me found Rouge, She was doing some plain old jewel stealing, unfortunately I had to travel with her. It was ordered by these stupid missions.

''so'' Rouge asked smugly, ''what's the next mission?'' I answered, ''going west and defeat a gang of goblins'' Rouge added, ''who knows, we might find another teammate.''

I simply stayed quiet and just went to complete our mission.

When we arrived, all the goblins were already eliminated. Rouge said surprisingly, ''just who did this, did someone arrive before us.'' I saw a moving shadow, ''there he is'' I said...

We ran to find out who it was, I saw…


	5. Chapter 5

**The mysterious person, just who was it...**

**Come on guys. This story is really predictable. If you were wondering who it was well, you could have guessed it.**

A shade of red, the minute I saw that I knew who it was. Omega! He was here! I never knew would had have thought of that. Never thought I'll see him again.  
>Omega computed, "Enemy Eliminated" Rouge chuckled, "Omega, so it was you, it's nice to see you after so long."<p>

Omega turned and scanned us, "Rouge and Shadow. It's been a long time." "Yes" rouge replied, "It's been a long time say, how did you get into this world Omega?"  
>Omega simply replied, "No information."<p>

Rouge asked Omega, "how about coming with us, as a teammate, like old times sake." Omega answered, "Agreed."

There we got our third companion, what I'm still stuck on was where that white hedgehog was? He was our guide but he suddenly disappeared and never came back...

Sonic POV

I ran back to the inn, it was a disappointing short run.

Just outside the inn, I had spotted Silver. He was just there standing, staring into the sky. I ran up to him, stopping with a pile a dust trailing, ''Hey Silver'' Silver, surprised at my sudden entrance, replied after taking a moment to realize what happened, ''oh, hey Sonic''

I smiled a cheeky smile, ''I'm going back to the inn, you following'' Silver replied, ''of course.''

The next day, it was raining, as if something big were going to happen today. Knuckled, Tails, and Amy were waiting at the resting room. Silver appeared after a while, ''Hey Sonic, I have a new mission for you and your friends'' Silver chimed in a cheerful voice. Knuckles commented, ''well aren't you cheerful today Silver.''

Silver noticed what he was doing and quickly changed his tone to normal, ''really, well that must just be you, anyways I have a mission for you, A gang of bandits had appeared in the dungeon at the north of the village.

''alright'' I commented, running off ahead. Amy and Tails ran after me, both shouted, ''Wait up Sonic'' Knuckles followed after that.

Silver POV

Finally, all the outside world creatures will be together again, if this works.

Then the actual story will finally begin.

The story still hasn't even started yet. After all, this adventure have a lot more to it.

Sonic POV

Getting to the dungeon was a piece of cake for me when you are running at the speed of sound. I slowed down my pace to let the others catch up.

Waiting. I hate waiting.

''hey Sonic'' said Silver

''Woah'' said a surprised me, ''I didn't expect you there'' I said. I really didn't, people can't keep up with my speed.

''what can you do, I'm just a helper. I appear right beside you when you need me'' said Silver

I asked, ''so do I need you right now or something''

Silver chuckled, ''well you see, this time I'm just here to be a company for you''

''That's awesome'' I said, ''so, what should we talk about''

Silver suggested, ''we could start telling our stories to each other, not that I have any stories to tell. I'm just a simple guide''

I replied, ''come on bro, even if you're a guide or whatever you want to call it, you still have some stories right''

''well'' said Silver taking a while to think, ''you know what, I do. But you should go first'' Silver sat down on the grass outside of the dungeon.

I started telling him stories of my adventures, mostly about kicking Eggman's butt. Silver looked very fascinated by my stories, which was awesome.

''That's so cool'' said Silver, ''you have so many adventures that I could never think was possible''

I smirked, ''well when you're the fastest thing alive, you tend to get caught up in some things that are around you.'' I asked Silver, ''what about you Silver''

Silver took a stretched, then stood up from the grass, ''ok'' started Silver, ''how about instead I tell you a story''

I was a bit disappointed but whatever, ''sure'' I agreed. I sat down on the grass where Silver had sat.

Silver continued on with his story, ''once there was a beautiful land, it was green, blue, and endless colors, however someday something had brought it to ruins. A horrible creature. No one knew where it came from, or what it was. The creature they saw was a creature of destruction. Destroying everything that gets in its way. Soon a group of heroes appeared and fought the creature. They were able to destroy the creature however...'' Silver trailed off.

''however what'' I asked, intrigued by this story.

Silver got back to his story, ''the creature just came back. It was just endless fighting. The heroes slowly died one by one. And there was no one to defeat the creature anymore. So the creature started to wreck havoc more. Years and years have passed. And there are only a few that are still alive. Hoping that there is some way to fully defeat the creature...''

''so'' Sonic asked, ''what happened''

Silver explained, ''nothing, that's the end of the story''

''ain't there more'' I whined

Silver told me more about his story, ''now there is a young boy, who wanders the city. Looking at the ruins. Hoping for some way to fix everything. And that's where he found a solution. A single emerald''

''A chaos emerald'' i asked

''nope'' answered Silver, ''a sol emerald. That emerald was a one of a kind. It had the power of travelling through time. However the boy had no idea what to do. then someone appeared out of the shadows. He told the boy a story, and a way to fix everything. The boy knew what he had to do. He had to go to the past and fix everything. Though you shouldn't trust a stranger so much, it was the only clue he had. So the boy and the stranger went back to the past. They woke up in a beautiful land, full of green grass and a blue sky. It was a beautiful place. So much better than the future. The boy and made friends with the stranger while looking a way to fix everything. But yet the boy hardly knew anything still, about the stranger. Soon they got separated. However, the boy knew how to fix everything. And so he went on his own way... to be continued''

''what'' I said, ''you can't stop''

''well you see'' said Silver, ''I haven't got the other parts of the story yet''

''I see'' I answered, ''hey, what are their names''

Silver shook his head, ''I don't know that either''

''Hey'' I heard Tails shout, ''wait up Sonic. You could slow down a bit for us you know''


End file.
